


Coping

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. Hey. So this is really kinda personal. I have alot of emotional problems including anxiety and depression. Some people I loved were just unnecessarily cruel to me today and I just take things like that so hard. My coping method is either to sleep through it or eat until I ache. I don’t even know I’m doing it. I don’t feel bad until someone mentions how much I’ve eaten. Then my stomach hurts. Im not super fat but am overweight. Could u write a TFW x reader where they try to help her with this?





	Coping

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. Hey. So this is really kinda personal. I have alot of emotional problems including anxiety and depression. Some people I loved were just unnecessarily cruel to me today and I just take things like that so hard. My coping method is either to sleep through it or eat until I ache. I don’t even know I’m doing it. I don’t feel bad until someone mentions how much I’ve eaten. Then my stomach hurts. Im not super fat but am overweight. Could u write a TFW x reader where they try to help her with this?

“Hey, we’re heading out. You ready?” Sam asked, leaning his head into your room.

Smiling, you nodded. “Yeah, I’ll be right there.” He smiled and left. Sighing, you grabbed your bag and followed Sam. The four of you- Cas, Dean, Sam, and yourself- had just finished a case. You hadn’t been at the top of your game, so they had to pick up the slack. Your depression was getting the better of you, and while you could tell, that didn’t mean you could stop it. It also meant that your anxiety wasn’t far behind. 

You slid into the backseat of the Impala next to Cas and gave him a small smile. “Are you okay?” Cas asked, tilting his head to the side.

“I’m okay, Cas.” You told him, your eyes pleading for him to drop it.

The rest of the drive was pretty boring. It was short, however, which you were thankful for. As soon as you pulled into the bunker, you took off for your room. You wanted to change into something more comfortable, and made you less aware of being overweight. It was just one of those days.

Sam and Dean glanced at each other, shrugging. Cas furrowed his brow, but simply kept quiet. It was clear that something was bothering you, but that you didn’t want to talk about that. He’d respect your decision.

Throughout the rest of the afternoon, you were in a daze of sorts. The boys would watch you walk into the kitchen, and eat. Or, you’d grab a snack, and go back to your room to watch movies. By dinner time, they were worried.

Dean stopped you on the way into the kitchen. “Can we talk for a minute?” He asked, the features on his face soft.

“Sure. What’s up?” You asked, following him into the library. Sam and Cas were already sitting there. “Uh, something wrong?”

Sam gave you a sad smile. “We’re worried about you, Y/N/N.” He said gently. “You’ve barely come out of your room today, and when you have, it was only to eat. I know there is no way that you were able to eat all that. You’d be sick.”

You shrugged. “I, uh, eat as a way to cope.” You said quietly, worried this would change their view of you.

“Cope with what?” Dean asked from beside you.

“Depression, anxiety. Usual crap.” You refused to look at any of them.

Cas stood up and made his way to you. “Don’t look ashamed, Y/N. This is not your fault. The chemicals in your brain simply don’t do what they’re supposed to. It’s very common. Eating so much is unhealthy, and we care about you.” You looked up into his eyes and teared up. Here was an ANGEL, trying to cheer you up.

Sam was the next to get up. “We’ll do whatever we can to help you. You know that, right? You’re like our baby sister.” He smiled, pulling you into a way too tight hug playfully. “We’ll find things for you to do instead of shut yourself away from us and eat. Okay?” He smiled down at you, kissing your forehead.

* * *

After that, they were right. That wasn’t to say you were cured, because you knew it wasn’t possible. However, if they could tell that’s where you were headed, they would distract you. And it was a huge help. Sam would spar with you, he taught you how to play chess, and you’d watch movies together, making up your own dialog. Dean would take you out to shoot cans, he showed you a few things about Baby, and got you to help him prank Sam a couple times. Cas, well, Cas was an angel, so he could go anywhere. He’d brought you to a beach you always wanted to visit, he sat with you on a shed roof somewhere simply watching the stars, neither of you saying a word, he would walk with you through the woods, talking about the eons he had lived through, and not once did he look at you like you were less than a person. That was probably the biggest thing for you.

You still had your days where nothing helped, and you would snack all day. Sam had taken to trying to find things that were a bit healthier for you to snack on, hoping that at least that way you were stuffing yourself full of chemicals. He’d gone on a twenty-minute rant about over processed foods one day until you caved.  

They were your family, and they did everything in their power to be there for you.


End file.
